


The Adventures of an Unwilling Assassin

by The_cookie_laddy



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Character Death Fix, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Murder Husbands, Mutants, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_cookie_laddy/pseuds/The_cookie_laddy





	The Adventures of an Unwilling Assassin

tor·ture [ˈtôrCHər]

NOUN

1\. the action or practice of inflicting severe pain on someone as a punishment or to force them to do or say something, or for the pleasure of the person inflicting the pain.

**Uliksandar  Kardashev aka The Silent Soldier or Alex Williams previously known as Alex Lahey**

**Born:1919 Died:1923,1945,1957,1988,2001,2005,2010,2015-**

**Race: Asian(albino) Hair: white Eye Colour: (sclera)black (iris)red Weight:100lbs Hight:5ft 10**

**Extra Notes: The soldier is the only person that has more than 5 abilities. He is a high priority target. He can not die but can feel pain, don’t shoot unless necessary**.

When I woke up, I looked at the same grimy bloody walls I’ve been stuck looking at for months. The only way I could tell time was a mud-covered window too high up and small to use as an escape. It’s basically impossible to keep track of time but it feels like an eternity since we were taken from our shitty apartment in some third world country I can’t remember the name of. The sadistic fucks who work here don’t like patterns. Always coming in at sporadic times, which is probably on purpose, so we don’t get the comfort of routine. The only speck of a pattern is from who generally shows up. There are two regulars, Giant, and Mr. Desk Job. Giant takes pride in physically breaking you and Desk Job, let’s say, degrades you, till you stop fighting back. And the really sad part is, they are tamer compared to some of the others. On a completely different note do you ever get the feeling like something is going to happen, but you don’t know if it’s good or bad or really anything about it except something will happen. I just got that feeling. Before I could even think of one possibility giant came in. He looked pissed. Welp. It’s gonna be a long day. He saw me awake but Lucas somehow still asleep. He stalked over to him and roughly kicked him in the ribs startling him awake. We make eye contact, I can’t say anything, my jaw was broken a few days ago or weeks doesn’t matter, plus the IV pumping me full some chemical concoction is making my healing factor mostly useless. I was pulled out of my thought process when Giant grabbed the modified electric cattle prodder and shocked me three times in quick succession. The dammed thing electrocuted you with 900 thousand volts. Short answer it hurts like a bitch. You were super lucky to not get a scar, bruises became less and less odd and more just an addition of the skin, like a birthmark that fades. Shit gets real when a loud explosion startled everyone in the compound. Screams were nothing new, but this sounded like someone busted a hole in the wall and broke in or out. My mind was set when an alarm went off. There are never alarms if someone managed to sneak out, they would just shoot you down or capture you again depending on how valuable you were to them. Giant left to go fight off the intruder, leaving the door unlocked, I pulled at the IV in my forearm with my neck, head, and as much mouth I could use without excruciating pain, until it pulled free. I sat mostly still for a few moments as the painful experience of my body rapidly healing set in. I dislocated my thumb to get out of the disgusting rusty shackles holding my arms and legs out of the way I swiftly grab a random weapon from the cart left in each room. I yank open the heavy door with all 100lbs of me to reveal chaos on the other side. Police and workers fighting each other. A few dead and wounded workers and policemen scattered along the ground and walls. I spotted Giant and pulled him off the policeman he was beating half to death and pulling him by the hair, bashing his face into the floor and walls repeatedly till a human face was unrecognizable, in the fit of pure rage I use the knife to stab his neck causing him to drown in his own blood. I noticed someone bashing desk job’s face in to the wall repeatedly and snapping his neck brutally. I picked up 2 semi-autos from some dead fuckers killing all the leftover workers on this floor. All the police stare unblinkingly and purely shocked as I send electric shocks unlocking all the cells and I send a telepathic message: “arm yourself with anything possible, kill any workers you come across. If you are missing clothes take from the dead. If you are hurt go to the police, if not run like hell.” the policewoman near me tried to grab me but I teleport away before she could lay a grimy finger on any part of me.


End file.
